Conventional grid fins are disclosed in American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics paper AIAA 93-0035, entitled “Grid Fins—A New Concept for Missile Stability and Control”, by W. D. Washington (U.S. Army Missile Command, Redstone Arsenal, Ala.), originally presented at the 31 rst Aerospace Sciences Meeting and Exhibit in January 1993.
Conventional fins have been used to stabilize and control missiles as well as other aeronautic vehicles. These fins are generally planar and are usually mounted on a missile body in alignment with the velocity airflow vector. Such configurations typically operate to produce lift and/or other control forces when rotated substantially out of alignment with the velocity airflow vector or when set at an angle incident to the velocity airflow vector.
There are several limitations associated with conventional fins and grid fin assemblies. Accordingly, there is a need for a grid fin that demonstrates improved characteristics and capabilities in terms of aeronautic vehicle deployment as well as aerodynamic stability and control.